Laptop of a Stalker
by MapleDumplings
Summary: ONE-SHOT Natsume has been busy with his laptop all week and everybody has been wondering what he does in it. One by one they find out and it makes Mikan creeped out...well just a bit.


**Laptop of a Stalker?**

"Hey, have you noticed how Natsume is always on his laptop?" asked Ruka to Koko, it was a fine Saturday morning and they were walking around in Central Town.

"Yeah, for the whole week he's been doing nothing but staring at that screen" replied Koko.

"It all started when he bought that laptop last week, I wonder what he does in it. Koko do you know?" asked Ruka while petting his bunny.

"If I read his mind without permission I will become a barbecued mind reader and I don't taste that hot" answered Koko, they both just sighed.

"Ah! Its Ruka-pyon and Koko!" exclaimed Mikan as she saw them from the outdoor ice cream parlor. Hotaru and Yuu were also there enjoying their ice cream.

"Sakura-san, its nice to meet you here" said Ruka.

"You're all eating ice cream? Sounds delicious" said Koko drooling.

"Why not have some ice creams with us?" invited Yuu.

"Sure!" said Ruka and Koko in unison, they got their ice cream and started to enjoy the cold sweet flavor.

"Delicious!" everybody but Hotaru said in unison.

"What were you guys talking about before you joined us?" asked Mikan while taking a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"You're such a nosy idiot" remarked Hotaru while munching on her crab-flavored ice cream.

"Mou! Hotaru you meanie!" whined Mikan.

"Its okay Sakura-san, we were just pondering on something" answered Ruka.

"We were wondering what Nastume does in his laptop that makes him occupied all week" replied Koko.

"You guys are trying to butt in his business?" asked Yuu sweat dropping.

"Now that you mentioned it he is always on his laptop. He was even using it during class and the teacher didn't even care! Mou! When I try to sneak in a piece of candy I already get detention!" said Mikan crossing her arms.

"This is the first time I've seen him very interested in technology" said Ruka.

"Have you tried looking?" asked Mikan.

"I did one time in his room but then he caught me and gave me a very menacing glare that I had to stop even just thinking about his laptop" replied Ruka "But I am very worried"

"Yo! My adorable little kohai are here!" yelled Tsubasa as he came over.

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Konnichiwa Tsubasa-senpai"

"What are you all talking about?" asked Tsubasa.

"We are wondering what Natsume does in his laptop all the time" answered Mikan.

"Eh? Laptop? Now that you mentioned it, I've always seen him around the campus with that computer in his arm. It's got me real curious too" said Tsubasa stroking his chin.

"He's been really busy with it all week, do you think maybe he's doing some kind of project?" asked Mikan.

"Natsume's a genius and he wouldn't really bother doing school work" answered Ruka.

"Well if its not school work there is only one reason a man like him would do with a laptop that has internet access to everything" said Tsubasa smirking.

"What's that?" asked Yuu, Tsubasa gave a very creepy grin.

"All the guys come here, sorry Mikan, Hotaru but this is something only guys can talk about" said Tsubasa as he gathered Ruka, Yuu and Koko in a faraway corner.

"What are they doing?" wondered Mikan.

"Something you don't need to know" said Hotaru eating her ice cream.

"A rebel like that would use that laptop for porn!" said Tsubasa, Ruka and Yuu blushed very heavily.

"T-Tsubasa-senpai! We shouldn't assume that Hyuuga-san is doing that kind of thing!" said Yuu sweating.

"Natsume is not that kind of person!" defended Ruka, trying to calm himself down.

"I think you have been hanging around too much with Tono-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai" said Koko pointing at him.

"W-What?! Hey, that kid is more of a pervert than me so it's natural for him to be interested in that kind of stuff!" said Tsubasa, the three guys looked at him intently.

"So you are a pervert" they said in unison while pointing at him accusingly.

"No! That's wrong!" yelled Tsubasa trying to clear his name.

"Okay so we have absolutely no idea what makes Natsume hooked on his laptop" said Mikan as they all gathered around the table "By the way, what were you guys talking about?" asked Mikan as she looked at the four guys who had their mens' meeting awhile ago.

"Nothing that my sweet innocent kohai has to know" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, Sakura-san should not know!" said Ruka sweating.

"Its something that only guys would know" replied Koko.

"Fine, you guys are being unfair" remarked Mikan.

"If you're all so curious why not ask the guy in question over there?" said Hotaru pointing to a table where Natsume was typing away in his laptop.

"Ah! He's here!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Yosh! Time to know just what exactly is he so serious about in that laptop!" said Tsubasa standing up, he boldly walked over to him alone and the rest was watching him intently seeing him starting to talk to Natsume.

"Hello my little kohai!" said Tsubasa giving Natsume a very cheerful smile. Natsume looked at him intently and narrowed his eyes.

"Put Andou in the Jigoku Shoujo request list website" said Natsume loud and clear enough for Tsubasa to hear.

"Hey! Are you trying to curse me!?" yelled Tsubasa, Tsubasa calmed down and tried to smile again "So watcha doing?"

"Nothing that you need to know" said Natsume typing in his laptop. Tsubasa moved his head to get a better view but Natsume kept on moving the laptop every time.

"You seem pretty busy over there, is that school work your doing? Or maybe something else, hmm??" said Tsubasa annoying Natsume to no end.

"What do you think he is doing?" asked Mikan as they were watching.

"Oh! Tsubasa got a peek!" said Koko as they saw Tsubasa dunk Natsume's head giving him full view of the screen, they noticed Tsubasa's eyes widened and he started to apologize to Natsume. Natsume being very pissed threatens him by putting out his flame; Tsubasa just nervously laughs and comes back to their table.

"So you saw? What did you see?" asked Mikan excited.

"If you guys want to know, ask him yourself. I have already been cursed with a threat of not to tell" said Tsubasa with his face all gloomy.

"Tsubasa-senpai is no fun" said Koko.

"I'll ask him myself, I'm his best friend after all" said Ruka standing up and going to Natsume.

"Um Natsume…"

"Ruka, what do you want?" asked Natsume typing in his laptop.

"Um, you seem pretty busy there. Exactly what is it that you do in there?" asked Ruka, Natsume turned around and gave him a smirk.

"You really want to know?" asked Natsume.

"H-Hai!" answered Ruka.

"Fine, but this is only our little secret" said Natsume, the rest at the other table saw Natsume showing Ruka his laptop. Ruka blushed very heavily when he saw the screen. Natsume just gave him a smirk and Ruka just bowed and bid him goodbye.

"So what is it Ruka?" asked Mikan, Ruka looked at Mikan and blushed.

"Nothing that Sakura-san should see" said Ruka turning away, Hotaru just smirked.

"Yosh! I think it's my turn!" said Koko.

"You better be brave Koko" said Tsubasa, Koko nodded and went over to Natsume. They saw Koko trying to interrogate Natsume and Natsume just gave him an apathetic face. He showed Koko the screen and Koko just tilted his head. Natsume said something to Koko and Koko just nodded.

"Koko, what is it?" asked Mikan.

"I think you should see it yourself" said Koko, Mikan just had a question mark pop out of her head.

"Hotaru, do you want to see what it is?" invited Mikan.

"I already know what it is" said Hotaru.

"Ehh? You already know? How come?" asked Mikan.

"Its confidential report between a client and a merchant" answered Hotaru.

"_So that's how it is"_ thought Ruka, Koko and Tsubasa.

"Why don't you ask Hyuuga-san Mikan? I think it's got something to do with you" said Yuu.

"Your right, maybe I should go" said Mikan standing up. She went over to Natsume and the rest started to watch.

"Hi Natsume! What are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"Nothing an idiot can understand" answered Natsume while typing in his laptop.

"Eh, I want to see!" said Mikan trying to get a view of the screen but Natsume kept on covering.

"Idiots should poke their nose out of people's business" said Natsume.

"No fair! You showed Tsubasa-senpai!"

"It was to get him to shut up"

"You showed Ruka!"

"He's my best friend"

"You even showed Koko!"

"He's my underling"

"Than what am I?" asked Mikan.

"What?"

"What am I to you?" asked Mikan again.

"Why are you asking something so stupid?"

"If that was to get Tsubasa-senpai off your back, show it to both your best friend and underling than what am I to you that you don't want me to show it?" asked Mikan with a hurt look. Natsume just looked away and went back to his laptop.

"An idiot that makes me go crazy and doesn't realize I don't want her to see my obsession" answered Natsume.

"Natsume…" paused Mikan "I don't get what you're saying so show me!" said Mikan jumping on his back making him fall to ground. Mikan quickly went to the laptop and saw…

**Hotaru Imai's Dancing Bear Invention**

**It dances perfect for parties and amusement parks!**

"This is it? A dancing bear invention made by Hotaru? Don't tell me you were going to buy that thing…" said Mikan scrolling down the page.

"Polka! Wait!"

"Eh what's this!?" Mikan scrolled down and saw pictures of her being sold, there was a picture of her when she in a tea party where she was wearing a black plaid dress with black net gloves holding a black plaid fan with white feathers on top and she was wearing a matching hat with a big ribbon and a bear choker on her neck with her face in light make-up with pink lips. There was also a picture of her in a genie costume for the RPG, another where she was wearing an Alice costume than a maid costume. What was even more shocking when she saw the description.

**Mikan Sakura photos only available for Natsume Hyuuga.**

"What is this!? Natsume are you stalking me!" yelled Mikan.

"Who would stalk an idiot like you?" answered Natsume getting off the ground.

"What's with all these pictures of me? And why am I only available to a pervert like him!? Hotaru!" yelled Mikan.

"He's my best costumer and he requests that they would be exclusive only for him" answered Hotaru.

"What!? Mou, what else are you hiding in here" said Mikan exiting the internet browser and when she did, she saw Natsume's wallpaper full of pictures of her making her terribly shocked.

"That's what you call a laptop of a stalker" said Tsubasa.

"Shut up you shadow freak!" yelled Natsume.

"So many pictures of Sakura-san, even some I have never seen before" said Ruka blushing.

"You want to buy?" asked Hotaru.

"Oi Imai! I thought they were only exclusive for me" said Natsume.

"Well I gain more profit if I sell them to more customers" said Hotaru smirking.

"Hotaru! You're making me your money-maker!" yelled Mikan.

"That way you can be useful to me" answered Hotaru.

"Hotaru you meanie!" said Mikan crying waterfalls.

"But just look at my cute kohai, I didn't even know she could look so mature like that" said Tsubasa whistling, he suddenly felt his sleeve burning "Whoa! Hot! Hot!" yelled Tsubasa trying to find a water fountain.

"Now we know that Natsume is a freak stalker like permy" said Koko.

"Natsume are you also peeking in my room?!" yelled Mikan.

"Who would peek, there's nothing to see" replied Natsume.

"Hentai Natsume!" yelled Mikan.

"I'm a hentai so what?"

"He admits it!" said Mikan.

"But I only go crazy for you" said Natsume putting his arm around Mikan.

"Natsume what are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"Showing the whole world that Mikan Sakura is mine and mine only" proclaimed Natsume.

"Wow how possessive" said Yuu.

"Of all the things I have a hentai stalker" said Mikan.

"Yeah and I am your hentai stalker, that's what I am to you" said Natsume.

"Mou!" exclaimed Mikan.

"I guess now we know why he's so hooked up on his laptop" said Yuu.

"Correction! He's hooked up on Mikan!" said Koko.

Hooked up on her indeed

*For those who don't know, the Jigoku Shoujo website that Natsume has mentioned is from another anime. It is a website that lets you curse the person you hate that's why Tsubasa was really disturbed.

**If you want to see one of the pictures mentioned in this fic just visit my profile to see the most recent Mikan pic and why Natsume is so gaga over it ^_^


End file.
